pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy's Oshawott
Andy's Oshawott is Andy's first Pokémon obtained on his journey. History With N A year prior to Andy and his friends becoming Pokémon Trainers, Oshawott was suppose to be given to trainers by Professor Cedric Juniper along with along with a Snivy (Tristan's) and Tepig (Andy's). But all three of the starters were set free by N, Snivy and Tepig ran away and eventually met Professor Juniper but Oshawott stayed with N. While with N, Oshawott was taught everything that N knew about the relationship between people and Pokémon. This made Oshawott began to think that N was the only human it could trust, one day Oshawott was separated from N and was found by Professor Juniper. With Andy A year later, Oshawott along with Snivy and another Tepig were given to to new trainers by Professor Juniper. Without any chose, Andy chose Oshawott as his starter. But Oshawott was disobedient to Andy because it still would only trust N, when Andy encounters a wild Patrat it uses Hyper Fang on Oshawott making it end up losing it's entire memory. Oshawott was later taken to a Pokémon Center, when it saw Andy getting attacked by a wild Woobat it didn't know who it was then released it must be a Pokémon to Andy, and later Andy and Oshawott become friends. During Andy's battle with Burgh, Oshawott begins to evolve into a Dewott but Oshawott uses Ice Beam to seal itself into a block of ice before evolving, Oshawott is afraid to evolve so Tristan gives Andy an Everstone to let Oshawott have. After Andy's battle with Clay, Andy learns to truth about Oshawott really being Andy's Pokémon, N's Joltik shoots an Electroweb at Oshawott but Andy jumps in the way instead. After Andy is healed up he tells Oshawott that he knows that he is truly N's Pokémon and that he isn't going to force him to travel with him and that he releases him. When Andy arrives at the Tubeline Bridge, he finds that Oshawott is chasing after him. Oshawott still wants to be Andy's trainer, instead of N's. Afterwards Oshawott becomes Andy's partner (along with Pikachu ) traveling together with Andy to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalos. Personality Oshawott is very cheerful, fun-loving and loyal to Andy, Oshawott is also a very strong Pokémon, after meeting Andy's Pikachu Oshawott seems to not get as injured with electric attacks as a normal water type would, Oshawott also often helps Andy comes up with battle strategies to help him defeat Gym Leaders or Elite Four. Oshawott is also a good mentor to some of Andy's other Pokémon, it taught Andy's Eeveee, Phanpy and Chimchar how to fight. Oshawott is known to be Andy's most mature Pokémon, often preventing his closest friend Pikachu from doing anything foolish. Which doesn't stop Pikachu, forcing Oshawott to keep Pikachu out of trouble. Moves *Tackle *Water Gun *Razor Shell *Hydro Pump *Retaliate *Ice Beam Trivia *In Pokémon (Master ventus) series, Oshawott is the only Oshawott that has went to any other reigon besides Unova and possibly Kalos. *Despite Tepig being Andy's first Pokémon, he usually says Oshawott is his first Pokémon. *Despite loosing it's memory, Oshawott still doesn't like Poké Balls. *Andy's Oshawott is comfirmed to be male after being hit with Hayley's Munna's attract attack in the Unova Arc. *Oshaawott has traveled with Andy since the very beginning, but the only Champion he has ever battled was Cynthia. Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters